Play Naughty
by 10010x
Summary: Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang remaja yang baru saja mendapat pacar nerd idamannya, Park Chanyeol. Tetapi sesuatu terjadi begitu saja ketika Baekhyun datang ke kelas Chanyeol. Apakah itu? Read & Review please? :) fanfic pertama buat fandom ini /ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Oneshot.


Title: Play Naughty

Cast & Pairing: Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun (BaekYeol, ChanBaek)

Chapters: Oneshot

Rated: M

Warning: Yaoi, BL, Lemon, Smut, NSFW etc.

I FULLY OWN THE STORY, THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE TOO lol jk

DONT LIKE DONT READ.

"Yah, Byun Baekhyun! Mau kemana kau? Jangan bilang kau mau menemuinya lagi?" kata Kim Jongin berteriak kepada pria manis yang sudah hilang dari hadapannya itu. Jongin adalah teman baik sekaligus orang paling ngetop disekolah Baekhyun. Bagaimana Jongin tidak kesal, sudah muak melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang lama – lama tidak menyenangkan itu. Ya, Baekhyun sekarang lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan pacar nerd barunya itu yang menurut Jongin, kuno.

"Dasar anak itu" kata Jongin menghela nafas. "Ia tak pernah seaneh itu sebelumnya"

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Byun Baekhyun yang terkenal sebagai anak yang tidak tahu aturan dan seenaknya sendiri itu langsung membuka pintu didepannya.

"Chan-yeol-lie~ ayo kita pulang" katanya bersemangat sambil menekankan kata perkata pada nama kekasih yang baru dipacarinya selama seminggu itu.

Yang dipanggil langsung menengok kearah Baekhyun. Fokus kepada buku yang masih dipegangnya dan menghela nafas "kau tidak pernah berubah. Harus nya kau ketuk pintu dulu, mengagetkan saja"

"Tapi ini sudah jam pulang sekolah. Lagi pula tidak ada orang disini selain kau dan aku yakan?" kata Baekhyun sambil meletakkan dagunya dimeja Chanyeol.

"Ya terserah kau saja" kata Chanyeol sambil menaruh buku yang sedang dibacanya itu ke dalam tas.

Ketika Chanyeol akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya. "Aku mencintaimu, Yeol." Katanya tersenyum tulus "walaupun aku tidak pantas untukmu haha"

Chanyeol diam beberapa saat lalu memegang pipi Baekhyun dan mengecup singkat bibir yang lebih pendek lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya "Aku juga mencintaimu, Baek. Dan aku berpacaran denganmu karena kemauanku jadi jangan pernah bilang kalau kau tidak pantas untukku." Ya memang, si kutu buku Park Chanyeol menembak seorang berandal Byun Baekhyun dihadapan semua orang dengan membawa sebucket bunga mawar ketika mereka semua dikantin. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian manis itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dipelukan Chanyeol. "Baiklah"

Chanyeol lebih dahulu melepaskan Baekhyun dari pelukannya. Baekhyun kemudian menatap Chanyeol sebentar dan menarik dasi seragam Chanyeol agar bisa meraih bibir si pria yang lebih tinggi itu, mengecupnya singkat dan tersenyum simpul.

Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Yang berbicara hanyalah mata mereka masing – masing, mengagumi keindahan satu sama lain.

Sampai tangan Baekhyun meraih kacamata besar Chanyeol.

Dengan sigap, Chanyeol langsung menghentikan tangan Baekhyun sebelum namja cantik itu dapat menariknya.

"Chanyeol, aku hanya penasaran... Aku tahu matamu itu indah dan aku ingin melihatnya dari balik kacamata besar ini"

"Tidak Baekhyun. Kau tahu kan aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk melepaskan kacamataku" katanya dengan nada serius

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya. Kau tidak pernah mau memberitahuku alasannya"

Dengan cepat, tangan Baekhyun meraih kacamata besar Chanyeol. Kali ini strategi Baekhyun lebih bagus, kacamata itupun dipeganginya dan sekarang ia memandang kearah mata Chanyeol yang terekspos tanpa kacamata besarnya.

"Benarkan matamu indah" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

Mata Chanyeol mengerejap beberapa kali lalu menatap Baekhyun lurus. Lalu ia menjilat bibir bawahhnya sendiri, melihat Baekhyun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan lapar. Kini pandangannya langsung terfokus pada bibir ranum Baekhyun yang sedang digigit sang pemilik karena merasa tidak nyaman dipandang oleh kekasihnya itu. "Bibirmu kelihatan merah sekali Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol menyeringai. Mata Baekhyun membulat, kemudian ia melihat ke arah berlawanan dengan Chanyeol karena mukanya sudah memerah dengan sempurna.

Chanyeol menaruh tangannya dikedua saku celananya, mendekatkan mukanya kearah kekasih yang baru dipacarinya selama 2 minggu ini. Nafas panasnya menerpa muka Baekhyun yang sudah merah padam. Lalu dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga pria yang lebih manis itu. "Boleh aku mencicipinya?" Katanya sambil mengeluarkan suara berat nan sexy nya.

Suara berat Chanyeol yang terasa berbeda daripada biasanya ditelinganya itupun sukses membuat tubuh Baekhyun lemas sekaligus panas. "Apa yang kau—" belum selesai kalimat Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah melahap bibir merah Baekhyun. Menciumnya singkat berulang – ulang, membungkam mulut Baekhyun yang sedari tadi ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Chanyeol yang akhirnya puas menggoda Baekhyun dengan ciuman singkatnya yang bertubi – tubi, membuka mulutnya dan melumat bibir bawah Baekhyun dan menghisapnya perlahan. Chanyeol kemudian mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari sakunya dan memegang kepala Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman. Baekhyun yang masih bingung dengan perubahan drastis namjachingu nya itu hanya terdiam karena tiba – tiba fungsi otaknya rusak.

Sekarang gantian bibir atas Baekhyun yang dilumatnya. Kali ini ia menjulurkan lidahnya menjilati bibir Baekhyun yang masih tertutup rapat seakan tidak ada hari esok. Baekhyun yang menyadari apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya saat ini terbawa permainan Chanyeol dan menutup matanya lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher pria yang lebih tinggi.

Ia bisa merasakan Chanyeol menyeringai dalam ciuman panas mereka.

Chanyeol mengigit bibir bawah Baekhyun pelan. Yang digigit dengan senang hati membukanya dan mempersilahkan lidah Chanyeol untuk bermain didalamnya, menjelajahi semua gigi – gigi, langit – langit dan bertarung dengan lidahnya. Tentu saja Chanyeol yang mendominasinya. Baekhyun semakin terbawa permainan Chanyeol dan mengencangkan lingkaran tangannya yang ada dileher Chanyeol untuk memperdalam ciuman dan begitupula Chanyeol.

"Ngh.. Hhh.." Tanpa sadar suara itu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Pikiran Baekhyun semakin kalut. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa ia dan Chanyeol sedang berada di sekolah sekarang.

Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang mendorong ciuman panas tersebut karena merasa pasokan udaranya habis. Nafasnya ridak teratur, saliva mengalir dari sela – sela bibirnya dan mukanya memerah hebat. Yang lebih tinggi makin tertarik dengan apa yang ia lihat didepannya.

Chanyeol melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka 2 kancing kemejanya, masih menatap lurus kearah kekasihnya itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Chanyeol lebih mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun. Namja yang lebih pendek merasa ada yang salah dalam diri kekasihnya, ia terus berjalan mundur.

"Kau kenapa baby?" tanya Chanyeol menyeringai sambil terus berjalan lurus kearah Baekhyun mundur.

Baekhyun yang sudah tidak bisa kemana – mana lagi karena punggungnya menabrak meja yang ada didekat jendela belakang kelas.

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan dariku, Byun Baekhyun?" kata Chanyeol berbicara persis didepan muka Baekhyun

"Me... Menginginkan apa?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan namja cantik didepannya, Chanyeol malah mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun keatas meja yang ada dibelakangnya. Tangan besarnya mencengkram pinggang ramping Baekhyun lalu menjalar ke jas seragam Baekhyun dan membukanya.

"K-Kau mau apa Chanyeol..?" kata Baekhyun panik. Tangannya ia taruh diatas tangan kekasihnya agar ia berhenti membuka kancing seragamnya. Tapi apa daya tangan Chanyeol lebih kuat dari pada Baekhyun, kini kedua tangannya mencengkram tangan Baekhyun lalu ia menggunakan lidah dan giginya untuk membuka seragam Baekhyun. Kacamatanya yang sedaritadi dipegang oleh Baekhyun ia ambil dan ditaruhnya dimeja lain.

Selesai menelanjangi Baekhyun dengan lidah dan giginya, ia berlutut dan memandang lurus apa yang ada di hadapannya

Chanyeol membuka gesper Baekhyun dan melemparnya bebas. Didekatinya tonjolan yang ada didepan matanya lalu mengusapnya lembut.

"Yah Park Cha...nghh" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu tersenyum. Puas dengan apa yang baru didengarnya barusan.

"Ada apa, Byun Baekhyun ku yang manis?"

"H-Hentikan... Kita sedang di se... ahhh" Chanyeol meremas – remas tonjolan didepannya dengan kuat, membuat si pria cantik ini mendesah keras.

"Se.. apa?" kata Chanyeol sambil menyunggingkan bibir sexy nya keatas. Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh dalam diri pria bermarga Park ini. Namjachingunya itu adalah orang yang pantang melakukan melakukan hal memalukan didepan umum, apalagi sex disekolah... Tidak terlintas sedikitpun dibenak Baekhyun mereka akan melakukan sex disekolah. Chanyeol yang sekarang malah kelihatan seperti serigala yang sangat kelaparan

Chanyeol membuka resleting celana Baekhyun dan melempar celananya bebas. Chanyeol kembali memasang evil smirk nya ketika melihat precum Baekhyun yang mengalir dari sela – sela selangkangan dan membuat celana dalam nya sangat basah.

Baekhyun masih dalam masa berfikir kenapa Chanyeol berubah 360 derajat. Tapi kegiatan Chanyeol yang membuka celama dalamnya dan mengeluarkan juniornya menginterupsinya. Kini, namja yang biasa dipanggil dobi itu menjilat bibir bawahnya sambil menatap kearah penis pacarnya yang berdiri tegak

Dan disitulah akhirnya otak Baekhyun telah memproses semua kejadian sebelum hal ini terjadi.

Membuka kacamata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melihat mata Chanyeol yang tajam dan berbeda daripada biasanya. Sangat berbeda saat ia masih mengenakan kacamatanya. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun ke tembok dan naik ke meja tersebut lalu mulai menjilati dan mengulum junior Baekhyun.

"Nghh..." Baekhyun mendesah tertahan, tidak mau suaranya sampai terdengar keluar. Walaupun sudah terbilang sore, tapi belum seluruh guru – guru pulang dan pasti masih ada murid yang melaksanakan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler.

Chanyeol masih asik dengan kegiatan mengulum dan menyedot keras penis Baekhyun. Seolah – olah benda itu adalah sesuatu yang paling enak yang pernah ia cicipi.

Slurrrppp

"Ahhh.. Chan..yeol... Ahnn" Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya. Memejamkan matanya dan memegangi rambut Chanyeol dengan kuat.

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakan mengulumnya, membuat Baekhyun mabuk kepayang. Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia ingin melepaskan hasratnya sekarang juga.

"Chanyeol... Ahhku... Mau.. Keluarhhh.. Hhhh" Baekhyun mengencangkan pegangannya pada rambut Chanyeol, bersiap untuk melepaskan orgasme pertamanya hari ini.

"Aaaahhhh..." satu desahan panjang dari Baekhyun diperdengarkan persis disebelah telinga Chanyeol membuat libido sang seme semakin naik. Cairan Baekhyun terus mengisi goa hangat Chanyeol dan tentu saja yang lebih tinggi meneguk semuanya dengan senang hati.

"Manis..." kata Chanyeol sambil menjilati sisa – sisa sperma Baekhyun yang berada disudut bibir dan tangannya. Chanyeol semakin ingin menyantap Baekhyun saat melihat sisa sperma yang mengalir diselangkangan namja mungil ini. Lalu ia memandang wajah namjachingunya yang sudah merah sempurna. Ia tersenyum puas.

Kreekk

Tiba – tiba seseorang menarik gagang pintu. Baekhyun seketika langsung panik karena ia sama sekali tidak memakai celana sehelaipun dan didepannya adalah Park Chanyeol, murid paling pintar seantero sekolah yang tidak pernah ada catatan keburukannya. Ia tidak mau Chanyeol dihukum hanya karena dirinya, anak nakal yang selalu berbuat ulang dengan Jongin.

"Yeol, ba—hmpp" dengan sigap Chanyeol menutup mulut Baekhyun dan menariknya ke dalam loker yang ada didalam kelasnya.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang memasuki ruang kelas unggulan ini. Baekhyun mengintip dari sela – sela loker, memunggungi namja yang berdiri di belakangnya. Dan yang masuk ternyata adalah guru bahasa inggris killernya, Taeyeon. Kalau mereka ketahuan, tamatlah sudah riwayat mereka. Bisa – bisa mereka dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan tidak bisa diterima sekolah manapun lagi.

"Aneh, sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara dari kelas ini..." ia mendapati ruang kelas yang kosong dan tidak ada tas atau apapun itu.

"Apa hanya perasaanku saja ya?" gumam Taeyeon sambil berjalan menuju pintu ruang kelas. Namun saat ia akan melangkahkan kakinya dari ruang kelas, ia kembali lagi menuju meja guru.

"Ah benar bukuku! Sepertinya tadi kutaruh disini..." Baekhyun yang ingin menghela nafas harus menahannya kembali saat Taeyeon kembali ke kelas pacarnya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak melakukan apapun, walaupun hatinya kini sudah tidak karuan karena masih dalam keadaan naked sekaligus tidak nyaman karena ia terkurung dengan kekasih barunya ini diloker yang sempit ini. Dan diseberang sana, ada guru killernya.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sudah keringat dingin sedaritadi, Chanyeol malah asyik menjilati tangan jenjangnya yang kemudian ia masukkan kedalam lubang sempit Baekhyun

"Ahhmmpp" Baekhyun reflek mendesah namun tangannya yang lentik sigap menutupnya.

Taeyeon sontak melirik kerah loker. Mata Baekhyun terbelalak dan langsung menghadap kesisi lain loker. Penasaran, Taeyeon mendekati loker tersebut, perlahan tapi pasti.

Baekhyun melirik horror kearah Chanyeol. Tetapi yang lebih tinggi sama sekali tidak perduli dan takut. Ia malah melanjutkan aktifitasnya memaju mundurkan jari telunjuknya di manhole namja mungilnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Tidak ingin mengeluarkan suara yang akan lebih membuat Taeyeon curiga. Tadi saja ia sudah merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Tapi tentu saja ia lebih merutuki Chanyeol karena ini adalah salahnya.

Kringgg

Tinggal selangkah lagi Taeyeon akan membuka loker, ponselnya berbunyi.

"Halo? Ah baiklah aku akan segera kesana. Ne, sampai jumpa" ia menaruh kembali ponselnya disaku bleazernya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu kelas, memicingkan matanya kearah loker dan benar – benar pergi dari kelas unggulan itu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Sekarang Chanyeol menambahkan jari tengahnya untuk dimasukan kedalam manhole Baekhyun, tidak memberikan kesempatan sedikitpun untuk Baekhyun untuk bernafas dan terus menggerakan kedua jarinya membuat Baekhyun kini mengerang bebas

"Ahhh... Nghh.. Ahhh" racaunya tidak jelas sambil memegangi meja yang ada dihadapannya

"Haha kau sangat menikmatinya bukan, Byun Baekhyun?" goda Chanyeol sambil membuat gerakan menggunting pada rektum Baekhyun.

"Awww sakit.. Neon paboya!" kata Baekhyun merutuki Chanyeol

"Sudahlah moan saja untukku oke? Lagi pula ini sudah sangat sore, pasti sudah banyak guru – guru dan murid – murid yang pulang" jelasnya sambil menarik jarinya keluar. Membiarkan penis Baekhyun memerah dan berkedut dengan precum yang bercucuran disela – sela selangkangannya melewati hole sempitnya. Muka Baekhyun merah padam. Bohong jika dia tidak menginginkan ini. Ia sangat menginginkan sentuhan jari – jari Chanyeol yang kokoh menyentuh setiap inci tubuhnya, dada bidang Chanyeol yang akan ia rengkuh saat melakukan sex, dan suara berat Chanyeol yang akan memanggil namanya dengan suara berat khasnya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak cepat dan darahnya berdesir hangat. Tapi kenapa harus disekolah?

Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mengeluarkan penis nya yang sudah sangat tegang dan keras. Urat – uratnya sangat jelas dan precum mengucur dengan deras. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia memasukannya kedalam manhole sempit Baekhyun

"S...Sakitt.." kata Baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia mengeluarkan sedikit bulir air matanya

"Ahh shitt Baek you're so tight damn it" Chanyeol mengerang nikmat saat rektum Baekhyun menjepit kejantanannya yang menegang

Setelah kejantanannya masuk sempurna kedalam hole Baekhyun, ia menarik tubuh mungil itu dan menindihnya di lantai. Baekhyun bisa melihat mata Chanyeol yang indah. Lembut, namun penuh hasrat didalamnya.

Chanyeol membuka seluruh kain yang menempel ditubuhnya dengan sigap. Kemudian tangannya sibuk menjelajahi bagian depan tubuh Baekhyun dengan tangan kokohnya. Tubuh Baekhyun memang tak begitu banyak menampakkan abs, tapi baginya lekukan tubuh Baekhyun serta badannya yang mungil inilah yang dianggapnya paling indah. Kulit Baekhyun yang putih bersih dan tangannya yang cantik membuat Chanyeol semakin menginginkan namja yang lebih tua hanya beberapa bulan darinya itu.

"Here I go baby" Chanyeol mulai menggerakan penisnya maju mundur.

"Ahhnn...Nghh... Hahhh" Baekhyun mendesah seiring matanya menangkap jam dinding yang berada didepan kelas.

"Finally let out your sexy voice, babe?" Kata Chanyeol sambil menyeringai puas.

"Hahh... Ahhh.. Yeolliehh yours so big" Baekhyun mendesah nikmat, merasakan penis namjachingu nya yang besar itu memenuhi perutnya.

"Ahhhhh!" Baekhyun mengerang makin keras.

"Ahh... Yeolhh... moree ahhh" erangan Baekhyun semakin tak menentu. Baekhyun sudah tidak perduli lagi sedang berada dimana ia sekarang ini. Lagi pula sudah hampir malam, tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya. Sungguh, Baekhyun terlalu lelah untuk menahan semua kenikmatan yang diberikan Chanyeol untuknya. Ia melingkarkan tangan kanannya dileher Chanyeol dan memegangi rambutnya dengan tangan kirinya, sesekali mengacaknya saat Chanyeol menciumi setiap inci tubuhnya. Kakinya yang kurus menyilangi punggung si namja berstatus seme untuk memperdalam hentakkan penis Chanyeol yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Sesekali ia menyesapi wangi rambut Chanyeol, membuatnya semakin dimabuk kepayang dan mendesah.

Mata Baekhyun sekarang tertuju pada leher Chanyeol yang terekspos indah. Ia mulai menciuminya, menjilatinya dan menggigitnya. Meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan dibadan sang namja yang lebih tinggi.

"Nghhh..Ahh" suara berat Chanyeol yang khas dikeluarkan, merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh namja mungilnya.

Tangan nakal Chanyeol menyelusuri badan Baekhyun dari leher, dada, pinggang sampai pantatnya. Merasakan bentuk tubuh mulus pacarnya. Ia meremas kedua pantat Baekhyun kuat.

"Ahh... Ja...ngan..Yeoll...Uhmmm" mata Baekhyun semakin berkabut karena ditutupi oleh air mata, terlalu banyak kenikmatan yang diterimanya.

"xoxo..xoxo.." tiba – tiba ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi. Chanyeol yang sedang asik meremas pantat Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mengambil ponsel Baekhyun yang ada disaku seragam pacarnya. Ia menyeringai melihat nama penelfon tersebut.

"Angkat telfonnya. Sekarang" perintah Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan nama penelfon tersebut. Mata sipit Baekhyun kini terbelalak.

_Kim Jongin._

"Tapi kita... Ahhh" Baekhyun ragu – ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena Chanyeol terus saha menubrukkan penis besarnya di manhole Baekhyun

"Tapi kita apa, hem?" kata Chanyeol menyeringai.

Baekhyun tak punya jalan lain selain mengangkatnya. Karena ia yakin Jongin pasti akan curiga jika ia tidak mengangkat telfonnya, karena Baekhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang akan jauh – jauh dari ponselnya. Dan Chanyeol yang sekarang pasti akan "menghukumnya" jika ia tidak mengangkat telfon itu.

"Yo-Yoboseyo?"

"Yah ByunBaek, kau melupakan tasmu. Dimana kau?"

Benar. Dengan bodohnya dia meninggalkan tasnya dikelasnya. Ia merutuki dirinya yang bodoh didalam hati.

"Mmm.. Akhuu sudah phulanggg Jongin.. Hhh" Baekhyun berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk berbicara normal karena sekarang Chanyeol sedang menjilati dan menggit telinganya sambil terus menggenjot penisnya didalam Baekhyun

"Tumben sekali... Kau sakit Baek? Akan kubawakan tasmu kerumahmu sekarang"

"Ahhh.. Jhangan!" Baekhyun berteriak tapi juga mendesah.

"Maksudku... Nghhh nanti saja aku yang aahhhkan kerumahmu dan mengambilnya. Nanti akan ku kabarihhh lagi" dengan cepat Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya dan meletakkannya sembarang dilantai. Nafasnya terengah – engah dan ia dapat merasakan keringatnya dan keringat Chanyeol bersatu mengalir ditubuhnya.

"Cepat sekali eh?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan evil smirknya. Ia mendekatkan wajah tampannya kedepan muka Baekhyun, lalu kembali membawa Baekhyun dalam sesi ciuman yang panas. Lidah mereka bergulat dan Chanyeol lah pemenangnya. Entah saliva siapa yang kini sudah mengalir dari sudur bibir Baekhyun.

"Nghh... Ahhnn..." Baekhyun mendesah nikmat dalam ciuman mereka sambil melingkarkan tangannya kembali dileher Chanyeol.

"Aaaahhhh" Baekhyun mendesah keras ketika Chanyeol berhasil menemukkan sweetspotnya. Chanyeol yang merasa senang dengan apa yang ditemukannya semakin brutal menghujami sweetspot Baekhyun.

"Ahhh fuck mehh faster... Chanyeolhh... Ohh... Aaahhhh" seringai nakal menghiasi wajah Chanyeol. Ia suka melihat Baekhyun yang sangat haus akan penisnya.

"Aku sudah tidak... tahan... biarkan aku keluarhh... Aahh.."

"Kau belum boleh keluar hyung. Aku belum ingin klimaks" seringai tipis masih menghiasi wajah tampan Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah dihujani peluh. Ia meraih penis Baekhyun dan menutup ujungnya agar ia tidak bisa klimaks sembari mengocoknya.

"Parkhh.. Chan... yeol... let me.. cum.. " desah Baekhyun frustasi sembari menjambak rambut Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah sangat berantakan karena ulahnya.

"Aku belum selesai Baekkie-ah. Kau tidak boleh klimaks mendahului seme mu" Baekhyun yang frustasi akan kata – kata yang lontarkan Chanyeol akhirnya memilih untuk mengajak Chanyeol kembali pada ciuman panas. Ruang kelas unggulan itu sekarang dipenuhi dengan suara decakkan dari lidah dan bibir yang beradu. Mereka berdua sudah sangat lupa mereka ada dimana.

Tempo Chanyeol menghantam penisnya ke dalam hole Baekhyun semakin cepat. Mata Baekhyun semakin berair, pandangannya sangat kabut dan dunianya mulai berputar. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menahan rasa sakit dipenis nya sudah berkedut ingin segera klimaks

"Sebut namaku, Baek" perintah Chanyeol

"Cha... Park Chanyeol... Chanyeolhh.. Aahh Channiehh biarkan akhuu klimaks... Hhh" Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakitnya.

Saat itu juga libido Chanyeol diujung tanduk. Ia melepaskan jempolnya yang melingkari ujung penis Baekhyun agar pacarnya bisa klimaks.

"Baekhyunn ahhhhh"

"Chanyeol ahhhhh"

Mereka pun klimaks bersama dengan sperma Chanyeol yang memenuhi perut Baekhyun dan sperma Baekhyun yang mengenai abs sexy Chanyeol dan sisanya mengalir diselangkangannya

Chanyeol tergeletak disebelah Baekhyun. Mereka berdua sama – sama lelah. Mereka masih mengatur nafas masing – masing. Baekhyun merasakan perih dibokongnya. Tetapi ia segera bangun untuk mengambil seragamnya, takut – takut satpam akan berkeliling ke kelas – kelas karena sekarang sudah hampir jam 7 malam.

Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun memakai seragamnya. Tidak ada yang mengatakkan sepatah katapun tentang kejadian tadi. Dalam hati, Baekhyun merutui dirinya sendiri yang bodoh karena terbawa permainan Chanyeol. Seberandal apapun dia, semesum apapun dia, ia tidak pernah berfikiran akan melakukan hal ini dengan Chanyeol disekolah.

Sebelum Baekhyun ingin memakai seragamnya, ia melihat kacamata Chanyeol yang tergeletak didekat meja guru. Ia meraih kacamata itu dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang masih sibuk memakai kemejanya.

"Hey Chanyeol" panggilnya sambil mendekat kearah Chanyeol.

"Hm?" yang dipanggil langsung menoleh kearahnya. Dan saat itulah Baekhyun memakaikan kacamata yang selalu dipakai Chanyeol kepemiliknya.

Chanyeol mengerejapkan matanya beberapakali lalu melihat figur Baekhyun yang sepenuhnya tidak memakai benang sehelaipun menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Semburat merah sukses menghiasi sang namja yang lebih tinggi. Ia memegangi hidungnya dengan tangan kirinya, takut – takut akan mimisan karena melihat tubuh yang di idam – idamkannya dari dulu di hadapannya. Sadar ia terus memperhatikan Baekhyun, Chanyeol panik dan langsung mencari seragam Baekhyun dan memakaikannya "Kenapa kau tidak pakai baju pabo! Kita ini disekolah kau ingat?"

"Yeah kita di sekolah. Ucap dari seseorang yang sedetik yang lalu adalah sex beast yang hampir merusak bokong namjachingunya" jawab Baekhyun santai.

Chanyeol kaget. Matanya melihat kearah Baekhyun lalu melihat kearah dirinya. Kenapa ia juga hanya memakai kemeja? Tidak dikancing pula... Mungkinkah?

"Baek, apakah... kita bercinta tadi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan hati – hati yang sebenarnya, ia pun sudah tau jawabannya.

"Kau jahat sekali, Yeol" ucap Baekhyun sambil memandang lurus kearah mata pacarnya. Matanya menunjukkan kelembutan tetapi juga menunjukkan kesedihan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Aku ingat kau melepas kacama... Oh shit." Chanyeol menyadari semuanya. Baekhyun melepas kacamatanya.

"Maafkan aku Baek... Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat pengalaman pertamamu tidak menyenangkan. Aku... Aku akan menjadi orang yang berbeda ketika aku membuka kacamataku. Aku yang memakai kacamata adalah sisiku yang selalu kau lihat..." kata Chanyeol lirih

"..dan aku yang tidak memakai kacamata adalah sisisku yang baru saja kau lihat. Maafkan aku Baek karena tidak memberitahumu. Aku takut kau akan menjauhiku dan menganggapku aneh, lalu membenciku jika kau mengetahui aku punya dua kepribadian..." jelas Chanyeol pasrah.

"Semua terserah padamu, Baek. Aku tidak akan memaksakamu jika kau ingin pu—"

Perkataan Chanyeol langsung dipotong dengan tautan bibir Baekhyun yang melumat bibirnya dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu. Chanyeol yang masih bingung tidak merespon ciuman yang diberikan Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun terus menarik kerah kemeja si namja tinggi, menjilat dan menggigit – gigit bibirnya kasar seakan tidak akan ada hari esok. Barulah namja yang sering dipanggil nerd doby oleh teman – temannya itu sadar apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun padanya. Ia membalas ciuman Baekhyun dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun tadi dan Chanyeol kembali mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol karena kehabisan pasokan udara, melepaskan tautan mereka dnegan campuran saliva yang terbentang diantara mereka.

"Cukup Yeol. Aku mengerti dan jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi. Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol, berarti aku mencintai semuanya darimu tidak perduli apapun itu. Aku tidak perduli jika kau memang berkepribadian ganda. Karena yang kucintai adalah Park Chanyeol. Selama itu kau... Aku tidak keberatan" kata Baekhyun tegas tetapi juga menunjukkan semburat merah diwajahnya.

Manis. Sangat manis. Chanyeol sangat bahagia ketika Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu padanya. Ia bahagia karena ia mencintai orang yang tepat.

Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam dekapannya, menyesapi wangi rambut Baekhyun yang disukainya. Baekhyun membalas pelukannya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang namjachingu

"Can you hear my heart beat fast? Saranghae, Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun melihat keatas untuk melihat Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Senyuman yang selalu ia sukai. "Can you hear mine too? I feel the exact same as you Yeollie. Nado saranghae"

.'

.

.

"Hahahaha anak itu benar – benar cabul! Dia melakukannya disekolah eh?" tawa Jongin meledak ketika Baekhyun menutup telfonnya cepat. Bohong kalau Jongin tidak tahu dari suara Baekhyun dipercakapan tadi. Dan bukan Kim Jongin namanya kalau tidak mengintipnya.

Hanya sebentar. Setelah itu Kyungsoo, pacar bermata bulatnya yang memergokinya marah besar dan ia harus memberinya "jatah" sesampai diapartemennya.

FIN~

Ne, Annyeonghaseyo writer Tsu imnida! saya anak baru di fandom ini jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau tidak memuaskan atau mungkin kurang hot karena ini baru pengalaman kedua saya nulis lemon u,u

Saya emang suka banget sama Baekyeol dan inilah hasil pemikiran nista saya. Mohon bimbingannya juga berhubung saya anak baru ^^ Mohon dibimbing kejalan yang lebih sesat (?)

Rencananya kalau banyak yang review saya mau lanjutin ini dengan POV Kaisoo dan judul yang berbeda :))

Mind to Read & Review please? It would means alot. Thanks :D


End file.
